Paint it Black
by SHNfanyay
Summary: This is a song-fic (to the Rolling Stone's 'Paint it Black') and an AU... can it get any worse? Here's the breakdown, Naraku likes Kagome, and is a creepy stalker. There's more to it than that, like Kagome catching Inuyasha 'with' Kikyo, and I was half-as


Paint it Black  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Rolling Stones, their song 'Paint it Black', or Inuyasha.  
  
(Warning, this is an AU)  
  
Naraku was staring at the couple that he had been following. Those who think of him as a deranged stalker are probebly right, but he could not help it. He had met the girl he was currently 'observing' completely by accident at the hospital one day. He had been in a fire, and was having a hard time moving. His nurse, Kikyo, had tried to seduce him while he was healing, and it disgusted him to no end. She had known that he was one of the wealthiest men in Tokyo, and tried to get his money.  
It wasn't that he was suspicious of anyone that was kind to him of trying to steal his wealth, but he had a talent for seeing into people's souls. It wasn't anything like x-ray vision or anything, but he could always find one's true intentions by their acts.  
Then one day, Kikyo's twin sister came in to help out. He had found that she came to help three days a week after she got off work. When she came to check on him, Kikyo had rudely kicked the girl out. But, when Kikyo was sick, she had taken up her sister's rounds. So, she came to see him.  
He watched every move she made, trying to figure out. He had come to one startling realization. This girl, Kagome, was completely pure. She had been void of any evil intentions what-so-ever. He was intrigued, and asked her about why she helped out. She had merely smiled and said, "I help others for the sake of helping."  
That is why he was now following her around. Her purity was infuriating to him! It wasn't the fact that she was pure, but the fact that she had shown it to him, and then denied him that purity. He had worked up the courage and asked her out on a date. Most women would have killed to be with him, but she gave him a sorrow-felt smile, and told him that she was already seeing someone. So, not only did she refuse, but she felt sorry for him.  
He watched as she walked with her boyfriend, Inuyasha, in the park. The whole time he looked at her, he kept getting thoughts about her withering beneath him, calling his name. Growling to himself, he forced his vision to go elsewhere. 'Fantasizing about such things is beneath me.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I see a red door and I want it painted black  
  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He knew that he shouldn't have been thinking of such things. After all he could have any woman he wanted. 'Except her.' he thought scornfully. He settled his gaze to the traffic jam to his left. He smirked, thinking of how amusing it would be if all the cars suddenly exploded. Of coarse that wouldn't happen. He heard laughter and turned to it, although he wished he hadn't. Inuyasha had just given her a flower. 'I could get her so much more...I bet she knows it too.' Without thinking, he punched the tree next to him, trying to vent his anger. The people that were close to him moved away, but the two lovers didn't notice.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
  
With flowers and my love, both never to come back  
  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
  
Like a newborn baby it just happens ev'ryday  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'What dose she see in him, that I do not possess?' He had asked himself this many times before. Although he would never admit it, he knew the answer. Inuyasha was kind and loved her, even if his way of showing it was less than 'gentle', and Naraku knew that he could not care for anyone in that way. 'At least I would be faithful to her.' He grimly thought as he remembered what he had seen the last time he was watching her.  
She had caught him with her sister, kissing. He could almost hear her heart break as the boy tried to explain himself to her. All the while Kikyo was smiling in triumph at her. But, unfortunately, Kagome forgave him within a week.  
Naraku frowned, 'Foolish girl, only setting herself up for pain. Dose she not know that he 'visits' her sister every chance he gets? She is too trusting. I guess I'll have to show her the next time he 'sees' her sister. Then, she'll come to me.' He smirked as a plan formed in his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
  
I see my red door and it has been painted black  
  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
  
It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(A week later) Naraku waited outside the hospital for Kagome to get home. Her 'loving' sister had taken the day off, so Kagome took over her duties. Kagome was walking out when she heard a voice call out to her, "Hello, Kagome."  
She turned to see Naraku, "Hello. How are you? Your wounds haven't been giving you any pain, right?"  
Naraku chuckled, "No they haven't. I was passing by, and figured I'd see how you were. Mind if I walk you home?"  
Kagome smiled, "Sure." They started walking towards Kagome's home. Naraku decided to go with her to be sure that she didn't make any stops along the way. They had talked about trivial things, like the best kind of day, or season, and other such nonsense. Normally, this would have annoyed Naraku, but with her it didn't.  
When they got to her house, Kagome opened the door. The first thing she saw was Inuyasha and Kikyo naked on the floor, panting. Her eyes teared up and soon looked as blue as the ocean. She dropped to her knees and cried. Naraku watched the shocked look on Inuyasha's face, whilst Kikyo was staring at Naraku with lustful eyes.  
Naraku snorted to himself, 'Pitiful. After being caught in this situation, that's all she can think of.' (He's thinking about Kikyo) He turned around to leave, taking one last look at Kagome before going home. As much as he longed to comfort her, now was not the time. He refused to be an outlet for sorrow, even if it was for her. 'I'll have you soon enough anyways.' He thought as he went home.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you  
  
If I look hard enough into the setting sun  
  
My love will laugh with me before the morning comes  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had to clear her head. It had been three days since she had seen Inuyasha and Kikyo together, and she hadn't left the house since. She merely sat around brooding. 'I'm not going to fall to pieces because of this.' Kagome thought as she walked out the door, ignoring Kikyo's comment about the better sister winning.  
Naraku was sitting in a coffee shop in down-town Tokyo when he saw Kagome walk by. She seemed so sad, in fact, she looked like an attention- starved puppy. 'I'll give you attention, Kagome.' He thought as he as he got up to follow her. He stopped suddenly when he saw Inuyasha go over to the girl. Soon she started laughing and walked off with him. Naraku growled to himself, 'DAMN YOU INUYASHA! If you had never come along, I would have already claimed that purity for myself.'  
Naraku figured that he would have that purity, and break it. Weather or not he was permitted. He waited until Kagome was alone. He had crept up behind him, and grabbed her. After forcing her to a wall, he kissed her roughly. Her struggling only made him try harder. He stopped when he heard a small whimper. He looked at Kagome, into her eyes.  
Naraku sighed, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Pleas forgive me." he turned and left. 'I can't bring myself to do that to her. I won't be satisfied unless she comes to me of her own free will, and not because of what that basterd did.' Naraku looked at a mirror that was in the window of the store he was at. 'Disgusting, not even being able to get the girl.' He shamefully turned away, no longer able to look at himself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I see a red door and I want it painted black  
  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was surprised by his actions, and raised a hand to her lips. 'Naraku.' she thought as she started to go back home, deciding to ditch Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm,  
  
Hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm,  
  
Hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm,  
  
Hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku watched the sun set as he thought about his earlier actions. She almost seemed afraid of him. He knew that if he was going to have her love and it would be from her choice. Naraku growled. 'She's going to choose Inuyasha again.' Maybe that's the problem. It's not the other guy, it's him, Naraku. He should have made more contact with the girl. 'I will have you, Kagome. You will be completely submissive, and wail for me. You're going to beg for me to pleasure you.' Naraku smirked evilly as he went back to planning how to get Kagome to be his, and only his. (I know, too much planning, not enough 'doing' so-to-speak...I'm deeply sorry for the OOC-ness)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I wanna see it painted black, painted black  
  
Black as night, black as coal  
  
I wanna see the sun, blotted out from the sky  
  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black  
  
Yeah.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku waited for Kagome outside of the hospital again. When she came out he followed her for a few blocks. After a while, he walked up to her, "Kagome."  
She turned and looked at him, "Yeah, Naraku?"  
He stepped closer to her, and hugged her to him, "I love you Kagome. More than that cheating basterd ever could." Then, he pressed his lips to hers.  
Kagome's eyes grew wide, as an unknown feeling developed within her (don't worry/report me, this won't be a lemon). As much as she wanted to push away from him, and tell him that Inuyasha wasn't a cheating basterd (::cough bullshit cough::) she couldn't. Deep down, she felt something for him too. Ever since she saw him in the hospital bed. She had thought it was pity. When he pulled away, she looked him in the eyes, "Naraku." was all she could get out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm.  
  
Hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm.  
  
Hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm.  
  
Hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm.  
  
Hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm.  
  
Hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm.  
  
Hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm.  
  
(Yes, there are that many hmm's in it, I made sure before writing this, and then again afterwards, and yes I am aware that the ending was crappy, but I'm have a major case of writer's block. So, sorry for waisting your time.) 


End file.
